Rin
was an orphaned little girl and one of Sesshomaru’s travelling companions. She came from an unnamed village. History At one point in her life, Rin had both of her parents and two or more siblings. Her entire family (excluding herself) was slaughtered by a thief when she was younger, and this traumatizing event that she witnessed led to her becoming mute and not speaking to anyone.InuYasha chapter 130, pages 8-9 Because of her family’s mutilation, Rin was ‘taken in’ and ‘raised’ by the other villagers and allowed to continue living in the village. She had her own small hut just on the outskirts of the village, and she lived alone there. It can be assumed that the villagers would often beat her. She is seen being beaten one night at the fishpond and she shows no fear and walks away in a casual manner, without a word or flinch. InuYasha chapter 130, page 8 One of the men also claims that he had suspected she was the fish stealer culprit, suggesting that there were harsh feelings towards Rin before she stole the fish.InuYasha episode 35 During the Story Rin first appears when she spots Sesshomaru collapsed beneath a tree after his fight with Inuyasha, during which he had lost his dragon arm. He, being paralyzed, had no choice but to sit through Rin bringing him human food although he did not eat any of it. Rin went through the trouble of going in the fish pond to fetch Sesshomaru some food. The other villagers caught Rin taking fish from the pond and the group of men beat her severely, telling her never to take fish again. When she returned to Sesshomaru, she had dead animals to offer him, as well as very noticeable bruises from her beating. The visible bruises on her skin sparked Sesshomaru’s curiosity, and he inquired of her injuries. She did not answer him because she did not speak at that time, but she did smile at him, causing Sesshomaru to scoff and wonder why she was suddenly so happy. Later, she returns to her home and finds a thief inside. Koga’s wolves suddenly appear in pursuit of the man, and they massacre the town. They kill everyone there, and Rin runs into the forest to escape their wrath. However, she was caught by the wolves and she was killed. When Sesshomaru and Jaken then come across her dead body, Sesshomaru decides to ‘test’ the power of the Tenseiga and he revives her. From that point on, Rin joins Jaken and Ah-Un as Sesshomaru’s travelling companions. The next time Rin appears, she is clean and wearing a new, colorful kimono. She is talking and acting more like a typical child, having somehow overcome her silence since being revived. Throughout the series, she continues to follow Sesshomaru. When he is away on dangerous tasks, she waits for him with Ah-Un and sometimes Jaken. Later life Three years after the defeat of Naraku, Rin no longer traveled with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Instead, she lived with Kaede in her village. Inuyasha commented this was “practice” for her to live in a human village as an adult, or whatever life she chose (meaning when the time came, she could either choose to stay in the human village or go with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un). Sesshomaru was shown visiting her and bringing her gifts, and Kaede then asked what he brought her “this time”, implying he often visited with presents for her.InuYasha chapter 558 Powers and Abilities Rin did not have any special powers or abilities, but the fact that she was one of the youngest and innocent characters in the series was a big deal. Her youth and vulnerability seemed to bring out the best in everyone she met, and even Sesshomaru and Jaken seemed to warm up to her and become very protective of her. Personality Rin was a very kind and innocent little girl. Rin was kind towards Sesshomaru and tried to nurse him to help despite her not knowing him. She was also quite curious about many things, including what Sesshomaru's motives are, and asked a lot of questions (much to the annoyance of Jaken). Rin appeared to be less afraid of demons than most kids her age, stating that bandits are much scarier than demons were. Rin was a very loyal child, sticking by Sesshomaru through thick and thin, and trusting him to always come back to her. Rin being an orphan, was independant and knows how to get food for herself by rummunging through fields and stealing food; good skills to have in the Feudal Era. Rin, ever since she was first killed by wolves but resurrected, treasures life every single day and counts herself lucky to be alive. Because of her innocence, she will approach anyone, being them friend or foe. Rin has the strength to trust in people's good intentions and has a gentle heart. She also doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact Sesshomaru has killed countless demons in front of her as she seems to be aware that he does it to protect her and/or their group. Appearance Rin was a very small child who had long black hair, pale skin, and bright brown eyes. Her hair had bangs, but the bangs on the right side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. This was her trademark: her long dark hair with a single, short pigtail on her right. Rin's appearance was that of a typically young, barefoot peasant girl commonly found during the Sengoku period. Despite changing her appearance on a few occasions, her overall most common style did not change. Outfits Rin wore a common kosode that extended just below her knees. Her initial design was that of an ordinary, tarred red color, which she wore the first time she appeared. When she began to accompany Sesshomaru, she wore a white/orange checker patterned kosode. During Part III, she was seen wearing kimonos that Sesshomaru brings her. In every instance, Rin wore an ordinary green sash which tied at her back. Rin was one of the few non-minor characters, and one of only two female characters, to spend her time perpetually barefoot throughout the series. Despite being only a human child, she remained in her bare feet on any terrain or situation, and this habit continued through to Part III as well. Relationships * Sesshomaru First meeting Rin, Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with her kindness as she tried to aid him back to health after his battle with Inuyasha. Despite the beatings she received by the villagers, she cared only for helping Sesshomaru recover. Shortly after Rin was killed by Koga's wolves, wanting to "test" Tensegia once more, Sesshomaru used it on Rin bringing her back to life. Since then, she had joined him and Jaken on thier various journies. It's clear Sesshomaru cared for Rin. He was often seen protecting her and rescuing her when she was in trouble. The most clear part his love for her was shown was when she died a secondtime (this time in the Underworld) and he realized he could not bring her back. He said that nothing was worth the cost of Rin's life. Sesshomaru still visited Rin when she went to live with Kaede for a few years. * Jaken Often times Jaken got jealous of Rin and didn't seem to understand with Sesshomaru keeps her around. He'd usually be sent to watch over Rin as she gathered food or simply if she wanted to play. Jaken sometimes acted as if he hated her, but in truth he didn't want Rin to get hurt. He also worried if Rin got hurt, that Sesshomaru would have killed him (which was very likely). When Rin dies in the Underworld, Jaken was shown crying. Whether they are just for Sesshomaru's sake or not, it was obvious he was extremely saddened because he, too, had grown close to the small human child. * 'Ah-Un ' Rin was the first to actually name the two-headed beast known as Ah-Un. She named one head Ah and the other head Un, and she had no difficulty being able to distinguish between the two heads. Both he and Jaken were Rin's two companions when Sesshomaru would go off on dangerous matters. Ah-Un often came in handy for making a quick escape as he had no problems with her and Jaken riding on his back. Manga vs. Anime There are no truly significant differences between Rin as she was portrayed in the anime and how she was portrayed in the manga. Both her appearance and personality were very much the same in both. Quotes * “Lord Sesshōmaru!” * “Sesshomaru, come back for me!” Trivia * In the manga, it was stated that “she brings out the best in him”. * The only time Rin was seen with her feet covered is during the second ending of InuYasha: The Final Act where she has on a pair of boots. References Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Undead Category:Characters